Tom Brady
Thomas Edward Patrick Brady Jr. (born August 3, 1977) is an American football quarterback for the New England Patriots of the National Football League (NFL). Brady has played in nine Super Bowls, winning six of them, the most of any player in NFL history. Due to his numerous accomplishments, records, and accolades, he is considered by many sports analysts to be the greatest quarterback of all time.[discuss]123456 After playing college football for the University of Michigan, Brady was drafted by the Patriots in the sixth round of the 2000 NFL Draft, and went on to become the team's starting quarterback in his second season after a week 2 injury to Drew Bledsoe. Due to his late selection, Brady is considered the biggest "steal" in the history of the NFL Draft.789 Brady has been with the Patriots for 20 seasons, the NFL record for seasons as quarterback for one team. In Brady's 18 seasons as a starter,a he has played in a record nine Super Bowls with the Patriots, and is one of only two quarterbacks to win a Super Bowl in their first season as a starter (the other being Kurt Warner, whom, coincidentally, Brady defeated in his first Super Bowl).12 Brady holds many postseason quarterback records, leading all quarterbacks in postseason touchdowns, passing yards, and completions, while owning the corresponding Super Bowl records as well. Brady has won four Super Bowl MVP awards (Super Bowl XXXVI, XXXVIII, XLIX, and LI), the most ever by a player, as well as three NFL MVP awards (2007, 2010, 2017); he is the oldest player to have won either award.13 Brady has also been selected to 14 Pro Bowls, which ties the NFL record for most selections. He has led his team to more division titles (16) than any other quarterback in NFL history. Brady is second all-time in career regular season passing yards, second in career touchdown passes, first in postseason career passing yards, first in postseason career passing touchdowns, tied for fifth in career passer rating, and 14th in postseason career passer rating. For regular season and postseason combined, Brady is first all-time in career passing yards and touchdown passes. He is one of only two players (the other being Brett Favre) in NFL history to amass 70,000 passing yards and 1,000 rushing yards.14 The only quarterback to reach 200 regular-season wins,15 Brady is the winningest quarterback in NFL history. With a postseason record of 30–11, he is first all-time in playoff wins and appearances for an NFL player. Brady has led the Patriots to an NFL-record eight consecutive AFC championship games since 2011 (and 13 overall), and has never had a losing season as a starting quarterback. He is tied for the record for the longest touchdown pass at 99 yards to Wes Welker.16 For his alleged involvement in the Deflategate football-tampering scandal, Brady was suspended for the first four games of the 2016 season.17 Brady and the Patriots won two of the next three Super Bowls, making him the record holder for most Super Bowl wins by a player, and the oldest quarterback to win a Super Bowl, at 41.